Actuators of transmissions are controlled, for example, by means of current controllers that issue an analog current. With an exemplary transmission control, PWM controllers (PWM, pulse width modulation) are used for this purpose; they realize a required current by means of a variable PWM. In order to know the current that is actually flowing, in particular, an actuator resistance is to be calculated.
DE 196 08 756 A1 discloses a valve control device for a motor vehicle, with which a main chopper transmission of the H-bridge type is operated by a PWM control signal of a microcomputer, in order to thereby drive an engine for controlling a throttle valve.